Who are they?
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: La relación de Edward y Bella es observada por la nueva chica de la escuela. TH. UA. Traducción.


**Who are they?**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a **xBlibberingxHumdingerx**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

"¿Quienes son ellos?" Le pregunté a Alice. Hoy era mi primer día en Forks High School. Conocí a la burbujeante Alice en mi primera clase y por ser la alumna nueva, ella me invitó a sentarme con ella y sus amigos durante el almuerzo. Parecía que era una buena persona, y porque no quería estar sola, acepté.

Y entonces, aquí estaba, sentada en la mesa de Alice en la cafetería. Hasta ahora solo estábamos Alice, su novio Jasper y yo, esperando a que llegaran los demás.

Los 'ellos' por los que pregunté a Alice era la pareja que había estado viendo todo el día. Ambos eran hermosos y se veían perfectos juntos. El chico tenía el color de pelo más raro y hermoso que había visto, bronce; con ojos verdes. Y la chica tenía el cabello ondulado y café combinando con sus ojos. A pesar de que parecían ser la pareja perfecta, se veían extrañamente diferentes. No se tomaban de la mano y nunca había visto al chico besando a la chica. Ni siquiera en la mejilla. Tal vez estaban en contra del afecto en público, pero de todos modos… era raro.

La pareja solo estaba conmigo en una clase, eran muy divertidos y participaban mucho. Había una clase donde solo estaba la chica, y en esa clase, no parecía ser la misma. No participaba ni hablaba mucho. Definitivamente tenía que ver con el chico no estando allí.

Los había visto caminando por los pasillos juntos, parecía que eran muy populares y extrovertidos por la forma en que todos los saludaban mientras pasaban. Podías ver que se querían mucho mutuamente. Las 20 veces que había visto al chico durante el día, nunca lo había visto sin estar al lado de la chica. Había algo raro sobre la forma en la que actuaban entre sí. Era como si estuvieran conectados.

La pareja acababa de entrar a la cafetería, sumándose a la fila. De nuevo, no estaban tomados de la mano. Empezaba a preguntarme si así era como se comportaban los adolescentes en Forks, pero rápidamente solté esa idea. No noté que mi pregunta había interrumpido la sesión de besos de Alice y Jasper

"¿Quiénes?" Respondió Alice cuando se separó de Jasper.

La pareja al final de la fila del almuerzo, el chico de cabello broncineo y la morena."

"¿La pareja? Oh, esos son Edward y Bella. Son algunos de nuestros amigos, van a comer con nosotros. Aunque, no están juntos, son mejores amigos." Alice dijo. Bueno, eso explica la falta de afecto.

"¿Enserio? Se ven como si fueran la pareja perfecta. Pensé que eran uno de esos romances de escuela que estaban perdidamente enamorados."

Alice río. "Eso es lo que he intentado decirles por años. Todos pueden decir que se aman, pero son demasiado necios para aceptarlo."

Pude decir por la forma en la que Bella tenía su cabeza hacia atrás riendo por algo que dijo Edward y por como él estaba riendo, apenas sosteniendo su risa que Alice tenía razón. Estaban completamente enamorados… pero no se daban cuenta. Estaba en sus ojos, por la manera en la que se veían.

"Oh." Fue todo lo que dije.

Se acercaban al inicio de la línea y vi como Bella estaba mirando a Edward con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera decidiendo algo. Edward notó eso también y comenzó a arrojarle uvas. Bella apenas pudo escapar de las uvas voladoras, y corrió a la mesa riendo. Edward la siguió de cerca, riendo con ella.

Jasper, quien también vio la pelea, preguntó, "¿Qué están haciendo chicos?"

"Bella intentaba vengarse de lo que hice ayer al empezar la pelea de comida. Gané." Edward río.

Mientras los demás solo decían "oh" entendiendo, comencé a preguntar, "¿Cómo-" pero decidí que lo mejor sería tratar de entender la relación de Edward y Bella.

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Si quieren saber quien es el POV en este fic… es solo 'Chica Nueva POV'. Si quieren saber desesperadamente a quien elegí, entonces, dejen un review y pregúntenme**

**Review!**

* * *

Bien, aquí traigo más de Twilight, como ya dije, en otro fic, espero que nadie se ofenda por que regrese a este fandom, pero decidí hacerlo. Punto.

Pueden checar detalles en la nota de autor de aquel otro fic.

Si quieren saber cuál es el POV, solo pregunten… ;)

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


End file.
